JNKNA - A Pulsing Malfunction
by NamiMakimono
Summary: Nightmare's at it again. But this foreigner isn't as fragile as she seems, or is she? OC x Boris
1. Chapter 1

**After reading so many of peekodemeeko12's stories, (which I definitely recommend for everyone to go read, they're so great!~), I couldn't help but try my hand at it.**

**I don't own any of the characters other than my OC.**

**Enjoy!~**

* * *

Nightmare stared at the girl sitting on the ground in front of him in her dream. She stared at him blankly with enchanting unnatural eyes. Well, unnatural to any other foreigner he's met. The outsides of the iris were bright blue with the center being a deep brown. She had her long dark brown hair that contrasted with her fare pale skin, in a high ponytail.

"Explain that again, Serina," he heard her the first two times, but he couldn't quiet seem to understand the problem she complained about.

She huffed and shook her head with a slight grin, "I know what you're thinking by the look on your face." Nightmare blinked as she slowly stood up and dusted off her black cargo pants and straightened her light blue and black tank top. "I get the idea that Wonderland has different territories with several people in charge of each. I also can understand how everyday things can turn into weapons, I play a lot of video games and in some of them anything is possible. And once I drink this weird liquid from a vial, all of the people in Wonderland will be in love with me and the only way for me to make it home is to meet everyone to fill it back up. But you know how you guys have clocks instead of hearts?"

He nodded happily. Finally! Here was a girl who understood everything about Wonderland with a level head and didn't freak out. In fact, when he showed up in her dream she acted like she already knew what was going to happen.

She walked up to Nightmare and studied him, "Since this is your dream world, nothing's altered from what it should be. Right?" He nodded a little slower this time, wondering where she was going with this. "Everyone's clock 'ticks' in a steady even pace right." He nodded as she walked up and blinked as she placed her hand on his chest to feel the ticking steady while her other hand was over her heart and smiled sadly, not thinking about anything.

"What does this have to do with the problem you think you have?" he asked nervously.

Serina gently took his hand and placed it over his clock, "You feel the steady tick right?" She then caught his other hand and placed it over her heart. He blushed and was about to pull his hand away until his face paled when she forced him to finally notice. Her heart was beating erratically and at a fast pace like she had been running for a while, "This is how my heart is normally, even if I'm doing nothing more than sitting all day." She noticed the panicked look as she smiled, "I take medicine to make it act normally, but this is what it was before I was put on medicine and what happens when I don't take that medicine."

Nightmare stared at his hand where he could feel her heart flutter frantically and at an odd rhythm, "I see."

"It's like I'm on an adrenalin rush constantly and get so tired," she tried to explain, "So what would happen if I do decide to come there and my medicine finally runs out. I would have to deal with everyone that could pull out weapons at any time and have to be running for my life. Before it would be over with, I might have a heart attack." He tilted his head confused. Nightmare remembered Alice saying something about that once but never elaborated. Serina sighed calmly as she let go of his hands, "It's like when a clock gets wound up too tight and is forced to tick far faster than it should until something snaps and it just stops."

The incubus paled and stared at the calm girl until he grabbed her shoulders, "How can you be so calm about that happening?! There's no replacing a foreigner like there is for the people in Wonderland!"

She nodded and grinned as she patted his head, "Yup, but I've already come to terms with what might happen. Besides," she smirked and eased out of his tight grip, "from what you've told me about some of the people in Wonderland like Boris, Pierce, Peter, and Elliot, I'm sure they'll be able to hear when it does happen and will be either worried or curious and not hurt me, I hope."

Nightmare gapped at her as she stared up at his floating form. "Plus," she started getting his attention again, "I've only been on the medicine for a few years. My body was use to the fast pace my heart had. It'll just take me a bit to get use to it again, just gotta make sure I drink a lot of water," she added as an afterthought.

He sighed as he realized her mind was made up, "Alright, but do you have any of that medicine to bring with you?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but there's a chance I might lose the bottle, someone take it, or I'm stuck somewhere away from it. I'll just take a double dose before coming. It won't hurt me and it'll last for at last a full one of my days." He nodded as the dream started to fade, she shot up, "Can you come get me?!" She shuddered, "I don't want Peter any where near me."

Nightmare snorted and thought for a minute, then smiled, "Be in your backyard as quickly as possible. And bring what you need." He sent her a look that told her exactly what he was talking about and grinned brightly up at him, making him smirk back as the dream faded away completely and Serina shot up out of bed to get her things ready in her empty house.

* * *

**Please review and let me know how I'm doing.**


	2. Chapter 2

After stuffing another pair of pants, some shorts, and some shirts along with underwear in a bag, Serina went to her medicine and studied the bottles carefully, then sighed as she took two pills then put a few in a little bag and zipped it up in her cargo pants pocket. She looked around her room for anything else she might need until she noticed a plain necklace chain with a small tag on it with a name engraved. She clutched it tightly, then put it around her neck, as she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed several water bottles and stuffed them into another one of her bags she had. Then left a note on her answering machine and a note on her table near the door that she would be taking a vacation for her health and wouldn't be disturbed.

She headed out into the backyard and blinked as she noticed two figures standing under one of her plum trees. Carefully, Serina walked closer until she recognized Nightmare and smiled, "Morning Nightmare!" He turned around with a grin as she rising sun shown warmly on her face and she patted her pocket, "Got some, along with enough water bottles to last me for a while hopefully," she said as she lifted up the other bag.

He grinned then studied her carefully as she pulled some plums from the trees until she had enough to fill up the rest of the bag, "I've heard how your heart sounded in the dream but what does your heart normally sound?" She walked up and placed his hand over the calmly beating organ and watched amused as the incubus' expression seemed to morph into one of relief until he finally noticed her looking at the other person beside him, "Serina, this is Gray Ringmarc. Even though he's my subordinate, he wouldn't let me leave without coming along. He thought I was just trying to escape my job."

Serina chuckled as he pouted and Gray sighed, "But you normally do Master Nightmare."

"See! See what I mean Serina! He never trusts me," he wailed and hugged onto the girl sadly.

She grinned and gave him a plum, which he eyed wearily until he took a bite then grinned happily. She gave him another one as she thought about all the times he would visit her to get away from said paperwork. Nightmare sent her a panicked look until she winked and went to find her a few more plums. She already knew how to communicate with the incubus and grinned happily, he's secret was safe with her.

What about that little vial I have to drink?

Nightmare handed her the little thing and watched as she uncapped it and quickly gulped it down and made a face, "That tastes horrible!" She quickly ate a plum to get the taste out of her mouth as the incubus chuckled at her.

Gray shook his head but looked happy that Nightmare was eating something healthy and looked at this new foreigner. She looked so happy here, why would she want to leave her world for the chaotic one of Wonderland? Nightmare sent him a look and shook his head as they both watched her walk over to a small stone at the edge of her backyard. They walked up to her quietly and noticed how tightly she grasped the necklace she wore.

The two Wonderlanders looked at the small stone and then stared back at Serina as she bent down and touched it gently. "Sable. She was my favourite cat and helped me through so much when it was tough." She unclenched her fist and looked at the pendant on the necklace, which they realized was an animal tag that had the name '_Sable_' on the front and on the back '_My little kitten_'. "Then I found her a while back after some stupid kids had decided it would be fun to attack a poor defenseless cat just to see what it was like."

Nightmare gently placed a hand on her shoulder as she sighed and turned around to face the two with such a serious look that it made their blood run cold. Her naturally warm and large eyes were narrowed into slits and had a grimace that would make anyone in Wonderland proud and scared at the same time. "I caught them when they were doing it, stupid little bastards thought I wouldn't stop them. They thought differently when all four of them were sent to the hospital in critical condition then later arrested." She sighed and let that cold expression fade away, "They got off lucky. But Sable had already been through so much that she didn't make it."

She clutched her necklace again as she sent Nightmare a silent plea, making him nod and tried to grin through the pain that he felt from her, "Let's get going Serina." She nodded as they walked back to the plum tree, where she finally noticed a large hole in the ground. Gray picked up her two bags as Nightmare smiled, "We'll take you to the Amusement Park first. I think you might like it there better than the other places starting off." She nodded as Gray jumped into the hole then looked at the incubus, "It's easier if you take my hand." As soon as he had a firm grasp, they jumped in and the hole closed behind them.

The feeling of falling scared her at first until she noticed Nightmare making faces and acting like he was flying or swimming she wasn't sure which. She laughed and they both leant forward until they were going faster and went right by a startled Gray, who was calling after them, until they noticed the light getting brighter at the bottom. Quickly, they righted themselves and Nightmare had a hold of her as they landed effortlessly with Gray landing behind them and scolding his boss until he took in the grin on the other face and looked at Serina.


	3. Chapter 3

She looked like a little kid as her bright eyes flickered around everywhere to the different rides until she noticed a man wearing a yellow outfit and carrying a violin, then whispered to Nightmare as he let her stand on her own, "Please tell me he's not going to play. If he tries, I'm going to steal it to save my hearing."

Nightmare chuckled as the one in yellow walked closer, "Hello Nightmare, Gray. And who's this lovely lady?"

"This is Serina, the new foreigner," he grinned and moved Serina forward slightly, "Serina, this is Mary Gowland, owner of the Amusement Park."

Gowland started to glare until he noticed the smile he received from the younger girl, "This place is so cool! I can't wait to go on some rides." He beamed at her praise until Nightmare and Gray handed Serina her bags, then she looked a little hesitant, "Would it be okay if I stayed here for a while until I got use to everything?"

He grinned, "Of course! I'd be happy for you to stay here Serina." He blinked as she smiled and opened one of her bags to reveal several bottles of water and plums and took a water bottle out.

"What's with the water?"

Serina blinked and looked around as she finally noticed someone standing off to the side with bright pink ears and matching tail. Nightmare chuckled as the only thought going through her mind was the word kitty. She quickly shook her head and looked at the incubus with a glint in her eyes making him panic, "Thanks for the help Gray and Nightmare, don't you have paperwork to get back to?" Gray nodded and began to drag the flailing man away as he yelled 'traitor' loudly. She grinned and shook her head as she looked back at the two happily, "I don't care for the lack of taste, but it's for my health."

Gowland seemed to understand something wasn't quiet right and just nodded as the guy with cat ears walked closer. Serina looked between the two until he grinned, "Serina, this is Boris the cheshire cat. Boris, this is our newest foreigner Serina. She's going to be staying here at the Amusement Park."

Boris' ears perked up and grinned, "Really?" She nodded and a big grin then noticed his ears and natural cat expressions then looked down and held her necklace. They caught on quickly that she was upset until his nose caught a faint smell and leant closer, "Why do you smell like a cat?"

She looked up at his curious eyes and sighed, "I had a cat once. But she was attacked by a group of kids and couldn't be saved."

Gowland shook his head as a set of cat ears went back with a growl, "Don't tell me those bastards got away with it."

"My, my. Someone's getting a little feisty before we've even started our negotiations," came a smooth voice behind the group. Serina sent a look at the group then looked back at Gowland and shook her head after she caught his attention. He sighed but nodded as she turned back to the group standing opposite them. A man with orange hair and rabbit ears, a set of twins, and a man wearing a hat walked closer as he smiled that did nothing for Serina. "And who is this lovely lady, Mary? Let me introduce myself, I'm the-"

Serina felt the man stiffen beside her and stepped forward, "I know exactly who you are and your group. I've been filled in on all the role holders in Wonderland by Nightmare and I don't care about your smooth talking or suave, ill fitted displays to try and win over anyone, let alone me." Everyone gapped as he tried to calm himself from being caught off guard, "I don't like your tactics Blood Dupre, nor do I like to tell you who I am." She sighed, "But since you're bound to find out, I might as well get it over with. I'm the new foreigner, Serina."

She glanced between Dee and Dum, Elliot, then Blood as they all stared at her in shock, then looked back to Gowland and Boris, "Like I was trying to answer earlier. No, those four kids didn't get away with what they did to my cat Boris." She ignored Blood's fuming, much to Gowland's amusement and continued talking to them, "They thought I wasn't going to do anything, but I made them think differently after they were sent to the hospital then arrested. But there was no saving my cat." She looked down at the pet tag, "She was there for me when I needed her the most and helped me more than anything could have."

Boris walked closer and looked at the tag, "Sable." He flipped the tag over and looked at the back, "My little kitten." He looked at her blue-brown eyes that looked so sad as his ears flattened slightly, catching her full attention as an idea popped in his head.

"What does it matter about a mangy cat anyways? It's dead right?" they heard someone mutter.

Serina's eyes hardened instantly, making Gowland and Boris flinch as she slowly faced the other group with a cold glare and curled lip. Her eyes narrowed as she located Elliot, "She was not a 'mangy cat' Elliot. Don't you dare make the mistake of saying something like that in front of me again."

Elliot's ears lowered as the twins cowered away from her while Blood blinked in surprise then smiled, "Are you forgetting that the Mafia aren't to be taken lightly Serina? You do know that if you were to get shot at, you wouldn't make it. And since you're a foreigner, there's no replacing you."

Her eyes snapped to Blood and smirked with no emotion, "I know who you are and I can be replaced. By another foreigner," she added as she took a step forward as her hands twitched slightly. Blood took that as a sign of her being scared and held up his cane that turned into a machine gun and aimed it at her chest easily, waiting for her to cry or run away like the others, like Alice. But she just stood there and watched him quietly and waited. Elliot had his gun out but wasn't sure what to do, so it was lowered to the ground while the twins held their scythes looking between their boss and the new girl confused.

"Are you crazy Serina? Go hide," Gowland hissed at her as he held his shotgun tightly. She just shook her head and waited to see what would happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Blood raised an eyebrow as she watched his every move until his finger moved away from the trigger, then went into action. She bolted straight towards them, then dodged to the side when they went to shoot, quickly dodging the scythes and kicked the machine gun away as she caught Elliot by surprise and snatched his gun and shot the machine gun, sending it higher in the air as she whirled around Dum and sent him into his brother as they cried out in surprise while she shot the gun again. She kicked their feet out from under them, sending the two down to the hard ground in a tangled pile as she picked up their forgotten weapons and tucked the gun into the front of her pants while she caught the machine gun and had it pointed straight at Blood.

Everyone stared in shock as they tried to take in everything that had just happened. She glared at them all again as she took a few steps back to keep them all in her line of sight. They stared in awe as she noticed the faceless with the Hatter group raise their weapons and lifted up the machine gun, ready to use it. Blood looked behind him and noticed this too, "Don't do anything."

"But she has your weapons Master Dupre! She's an enemy!" several cried out and lifted their guns up.

The twins, Elliot, Gowland, Boris, and Blood tensed with wide eyes when they realized they wouldn't be able to stop them in time. They turned back in time to hear the machine gun going off in quick bursts to see that Serina knew what was going to happen and shot at each of the faceless, hitting all of their hands so they couldn't hold a gun. Blood looked back in surprise to see each faceless drop their guns as they held their bloody hands to their chests until they last one was left and wouldn't drop the gun.

"You had a warning," they heard Serina say, then mutter a sorry as she shot the faceless between the eyes in one shot then stood back up. Elliot gapped as they all looked at her in shock. She looked at the Hatter group, "Nightmare didn't pick some little weak girl to come here. I'm not afraid of a gun or knife. I've been trained." She stared them all down as she looked back at Elliot, "Don't say anything bad about cats, especially mine, in front of me Elliot." She looked at Gowland as she carefully thought about the machine gun going back to a cane and sighed when it did, "Would you like to negotiate with them on how they're getting their weapons back Mary? And how they are NOT going to be using them on me."

He just nodded calmly and pulled out an agreement for Blood to sign but Serina caught it and looked through it for any loopholes and fixing the ones she found to make sure that she would stay safe, then handed it back to Gowland making him grin when he noticed the changes and handed it for Blood to sign. The Hatter scowled as he realized that the normal things he could slip by were caught and changed then sighed and signed the paper quickly and looked at Serina, who didn't look burdened by all the weapons, which made him wonder what kind of training she had back in her world, "I would like my cane back now."

She shook her head and smirked, "No. You'll get yours last." She sent them all a look that left room for no arguments, "When you get your weapon, leave." She tossed both scythes to the twins, then trained Elliot's gun on them until they were shooed away by Blood. She waited until they were completely out of sight and hearing range then changed Blood's cane back into the machine gun and tossed Elliot his gun. He caught it gingerly and studied this new foreigner until she motioned for him to leave and sighed as he looked back at Blood, who waved him off. When he was gone, Serina changed the weapon into a cane when she felt something cold in her hand and held up a gun attached to a chain that went to Boris.

She smirked and aimed the gun back on Blood as he caught his cane and studied the girl carefully, "What kind of training did you have Miss Serina? The last foreigner refused to handle any weapon and made such a fuss about all the killing and bloodshed, but you seem to have no problem with it."

Serina narrowed her eyes, "That, Blood, is none of anyone's business here, let alone yours. Now leave before I'm tempted to find out how well this pretty gun that Boris lent me works." She watched him take in her gaze then chuckle and leave with a tip of his hat. Once she was sure that he was gone she kept her guard up, "Can you hear them anymore Boris?"

He listened quietly, "No, they're gone."

She sighed and handed him back his gun then slumped some as Gowland walked over to her and helped her stand straight, "That was very dangerous Serina. You could've been killed!"

She chuckled as she grabbed her bags and pulled out a plum to snack on, "Next chance you get, ask Nightmare how I managed to survive."

He looked ready to argue with her until he chuckled, "I really wish I could've taken a picture of their faces. It was priceless." She laughed softly, "Boris, why don't you take Serina to her new room?"

The cat nodded happily and pulled the smiling girl along as they made it to her new room and placed her bags down as she sat on her new bed and laid back on the fluffy pillows in content until she noticed Boris' piercing stare, "Yes?"

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her until he rested his head on her stomach, "You were so sad about your cat." She watched him quietly as to urge him on, "Pet my ears."


	5. Chapter 5

She noticed how quickly he closed his eyes and scrunched up his face and sighed, making him open an eye in confusion, "You don't like your ears messed with, do you?"

He shook his head lightly, "Not really. Alice, the last foreigner, just about ripped them off my head. She said she had a cat but she wasn't gentle."

She watched as he scrunched up his face again and sighed, combing her fingers through his hair at first until she found the base of his ears and rubbed gently. She smiled as his eye snapped back open and stared at her as she continued to gently scratch the back of his ears and rubbed them until a purr started to grow louder from the pink haired boy using her stomach as a pillow. She chuckled as she pulled her hand away making him pout and mumble a dreamy, "Why did you stop Serina?"

She eased up until she was sitting and led his head into her lap as he curled his body around until his tail was lightly flicking back and forth. "You might like this better." Before he could focus his thoughts enough to ask, she started scratching behind his ears again then started scratching the back of his head until she was at the base of his neck making him shiver and close his eye in delight. "And Boris," she waited for him to focus back on her, "You can call me Rin." He nodded as she started rubbing the back of his neck again, silencing any words from forming and smiled, "I've had plenty of cats but Sable let me know what she liked and what she didn't." He purred in response when she scratch a nice spot on the back of his ears and all but melted into her touch.

They stayed like that for a while until Boris jumped with a start and stared at Serina worriedly. She smiled, putting her bottle of water on the table beside her bed, already knowing what was wrong. He blinked and thumped his head against her chest, while she let him considering she wouldn't have been able to stop him, and listened to her heart start to slowly pick up speed, fluttering slightly in the process, "What's wrong with your heart Rin?!"

She grinned when he used her nickname and gently ran her fingers through his hair, "My heart's not healthy. Medicine helps, but when it wears off, it starts to go fast like when you run a lot." He pulled his head back as she smiled and looked off to the side, "I knew it was only a matter of time before it happened and with you near, I figured you'd hear it."

"Can you fix it?" he asked worriedly.

Serina grabbed her water bottle and pulled a little bag out of her pocket and pulled a little pill out and swallowed it, "This will fix it. But I don't have many more left. I'm working my way off the medicine until I don't have to take it." She noticed the alarmed look and continued, "I've lived with it like this for all my life until a few years ago. It won't take long for me to get use to it again." She rubbed the back of his ears, then moved his hair away from his forehead and kissed the spot gently, "Don't worry Boris. Everything will be fine."

He noticed how her heart calmed when she was petting him but blushed when she kissed him and hugged her tightly as he left his head on her chest, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Serina." She noticed the serious look on his face and flicking tail and couldn't help but smile as she quickly kissed him on the lips, catching him off guard until a dopey look was in its place, then settled back on the bed, petting him until they both drifted off to sleep until a noise caught both of their attentions.

Her eyes snapped open and noticed Gowland standing there with a wide grin on his face, "Now what's going on here?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "Nap time Mary."

He snickered as Boris shot him an evil look and tried to go back to sleep until the Amusement Park owner cleared his throat, "Boris, I need you to take this bag to Julius for me."

"Why?" he whined as he sat up, all chances of sleep gone.

Gowland grinned, "I also figured you could show Serina around and let her meet some of the other role holders."

Serina perked up and looked at Boris with big eyes until he looked away with a blush and grumbled about not playing fair. She stood up and stretched until her back popped loudly then sighed happily as she grabbed her water bottle. Gowland left with a sneaky smile as he heard Boris complaining about this but still had a hold of Serina's hand and leading her towards the Clock Tower anyway.

After talking, having to keep Boris from chasing after Pierce, and dodging Ace as soon as they heard him in the distance, they finally made it to the tower as the sky changed to night.

"I never want to be left alone with Ace," she panted as they made it inside and quickly drank her water.

Boris glanced over at her slightly pale face and touched her forehead, only to jump back confused, "You're freezing Rin!"

She nodded, "Yea, the medicine's starting to wear off again. I guess the time changes here are messing with it." She took in his look and shook her head with a grin, "I'll be fine. Quiet worrying about it Boris."

He studied her intently as they walked up several flight of stairs, "I think we should get you to meet all the role holders so you can go home to get your medicine."

She gaped, "No. I'm tired of being babied by everyone there. I'm not going to break from this. I'm almost 18, I'm a big girl now Boris." She tried to change the subject quickly, "Lets go give this bag to Julius."

Boris went to say more but she caught his hand and tugged him up to the door and knocked strongly and got an irritated answer.

"What do you want?"


	6. Chapter 6

Serina glanced at Boris as he shook his head and opened the door that led to Julius, who was busy leaning over his desk, tinkering with several clocks. She took in his long dark blue hair and all the different clock parts on his desk until she noticed a pair of questioning eyes trained on her and blinked. Boris walked up and placed the bag on the empty corner of the desk, "Gowland sent us to give you these." He noticed the quiet mortician studying his new friend and walked back over and grinned, "This is Serina. She's the new foreigner."

Julius looked shocked as he studied her intently, "When did you get here?"

She grinned, "I'm not sure about your time here but Nightmare and Gray brought me here during my morning."

"Have you already been informed about everything here then?" he asked with cool eyes.

She nodded, "Yup, Nightmare gave me all the information about everything and everyone here." She sent him a knowing look at the words 'everything and everyone'. "I know about all the different territories and weapons," she snickered and looked at Boris, "Which was fun by the way. I'm with Mary, I wish we could've gotten pictures of their faces when they lost their weapons."

Boris grinned, still listening from time to time and making sure her heart wasn't going to explode from going too fast, "I would love to see that happen again."

Serina nodded again then pouted, "I know, but I doubt Dupre and the rest of his group will be unguarded around me now."

Julius had been listening to everything in mild boredom until Blood's name came up and sat his screwdriver down, "What happened with Blood?"

Serina turned to him with that pout still in place, "He thought I was some easy girl he could pick up and when I was talking to Boris and Mary about the death of my cat, Elliot called her mangy," she looked to the side in thought, "I think I may have snapped at some point."

"Snapped?" the two asked together, only for Boris to laugh, "You didn't snap Rin. You stared down Blood with his gun and managed to disarm him, the twins, and his second in command without breaking a sweat! That was freaking cool!" He grinned with his tail swishing around excitedly. She laughed and shook her head until he tilted his head, his ears catching her attention again and not going unnoticed by him, "What kind of training were you talking about though? From what Alice said about her life, it was boring and she just sat around reading books all day with her sister."

Serina sighed and shook her head, "Not everyone has it so easy in our world. Yeah, I'm 18, but it's never been easy." She looked between the two and tried to relax her tense shoulders, "My family has been firm believers in being trained with just about every weapon there is, along with hand-to-hand combat. And when they found out about my heart condition, I was trained even harder than the rest of my family to make sure I didn't fall behind and that I could take care of myself if something happens."

Boris growled, "That's not right Rin."

She patted his head and just smiled, "I know, but when you're little and don't know anything else other than what your family says, you don't do anything against them."

"You have trouble with your heart?"

Came a stunned question, making the two jump as they had forgotten that Julius was there. She nodded, "Lets see," she tapped her chin, "The last we checked it before the medicine was it was beating almost twice as fast as normal." She shrugged, "But my body's use to it."

"I still say we should have you hurry up and meet everyone so you can go home and get you medicine again," Boris huffed only to still when he felt a soft hand on his tail and looked over cautiously at Serina, who shook her head and gently flicked the piercings on his tail and let it slip through her fingers making a good shiver run up his spine.

Julius studied the two with a knowing look and shook his head, "From the looks of it, she's not going to give in so easily." He went back to his work as Serina and Boris flicked eachother's foreheads, "Have you met anyone else besides the Hatters and Gowland?"

Serina grinned, "Nightmare and Gray brought me here and on the way here I had to keep him," she pointed her thumb at the chesire cat who pouted, "from chasing Pierce when we were coming here. I haven't met Ace, but he heard him on the way here and managed to dodge him."

Julius and Boris watched as she sighed and quickly spun out of the way as a sword came crashing down where Serina had been standing. Ace laughed loudly as he looked at her, "Your fast and new. We should fight sometime."

"You could have killed her!" Boris hissed as he pulled out his gun.

Serina pulled his arm back and shook her head, then looked back at the knight, "I'm the new foreigner. Name's Serina and I don't want to fight with you Ace."

"Awe poo," he pouted and put his sword up, "I really wanted to fight you too after what I heard what you did to the Hatters and their faceless."

Serina looked between Boris and Julius, "Does news really travel that quickly?" They nodded as she sighed and hung her head, only to grab the gun from Boris' hand and shot at Ace's feet as he had his sword drawn and ready to move, "Don't Ace. I've had enough fighting today to last me for a while." She noticed the look in his eyes and aimed the gun between his eyes, and narrowed hers dangerously, "Next time Ace, and not within the next thirty time changes."

Julius noticed her serious look and gripped his wrench tightly, expecting him or Boris to save her from Ace's craziness, but not expecting her to actually be able to handle Ace on her own. Ace pouted then laughed as he walked out the room, waving his hand over his shoulder, and disappeared.

She sent Boris a look and he nodded as she gave him back his gun and sighed, "I'm serious, don't leave me alone with him, Peter, or Blood. I may die but I'll take at least one of them down with me." They gapped as she took a few deep breaths and checked her pulse with a clock on the wall that was actually working right, "It's went up more."

With that, Boris had his ear pressed firmly to her chest again and was listening intently. Julius noticed the wide panicked look from the cat and wondered exactly how fast her heart was. She pulled the pink cat boy away from her again and grinned, "I have a mission for you Boris." He looked at her with a serious look and nodded his head, "Just make sure I have plenty of water to drink. No tea. No coffee. Just water, caffeine makes the heart speed up and sticking to water is the safest thing for me."

He nodded happily and quickly opened a door that was black on the other side, making Serina confused about where it went when Boris called over his shoulder, "See ya around Julius!" He caught a hold of her arm and picked her up, much to her dismay, and jumped through with the door closing behind them and landed back in her room where he grabbed her another water and handed it to her happily.

She laughed as his ears perked up and tail swished back and forth, "Well, Julius was as I was expecting him to be." She grimaced, "Same with Ace actually."

Boris laughed and fell back on her bad with a grin, "I think he would have said more but was overloaded with everything he heard, and the fact that Ace attacked you too." He sat up with a nervous look, "Are you serious about fighting him?"

"I have a feeling that's gonna be the only way to make him leave me alone," she sighed and flopped on the couch in her room, "Just don't let him try to kidnap me and take me on any 'shortcuts' or go 'camping'." She yawned as her head hit the pillow and her eyes drifted shut.

She heard a chuckle, "You won't sleep good there, Rin." She cracked an eye open and noticed him picking her up and taking her to her bed. She grumbled something and managed to get up and grab her bag with clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

She came out a few minutes later in purple shorts and a black tank top with her hair down then crawled into bed with a loud groan, "Are you going back home now Boris?"

When she didn't get a response, she lifted her head and noticed him where she had been on the couch, "Nah, I think I'll stay here and keep an ear out for you."

"Whatever," she mumbled and shoved her head back into the soft pillows, "Just don't get any ideas about getting in bed with me or I'll kick your ass across the room." Boris laughed as she muttered something else under her breath before she fell into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Serina stared at Boris as he went searching around her new room for something that she didn't know about, then sighed, "C'mon you." She caught the collar of his shirt and hoisted him up, grinning when he tucked up like a kitten, then stood him up, "Lets go do something. I'm bored!" He stared at her as she pouted up at him with large blue-brown eyes and her bottom lip poking out into the perfect pout. Boris tried to fight it, he really did but when she caught the bottom of his half shirt and brushed against his stomach, he lost the fight and hung his head in defeat. She grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his middle in a hug, catching him off guard like she has been since she shown up in Wonderland.

"Well, what would you like to do today?" he asked once he was finally free.

She tapped her chin and looked around the room about to say something then sighed sadly, "Never mind."

His ears perked up, "What?" She shook her head again and looked away. He moved into her line of vision and nudged her arms, "Tell me Rin." He grinned mischievously and purred, "Two can play this game."

She turned to look at him confused, "What?" Only to be sucked into his sad kitty face with his ears down and a low rumbling purr as he stared at her. Serina pulled him into a hug and complained while petting him, "It's no fair. You have the ears to help you." She heard him chuckle in between purrs as he looked up waiting for her to explain. She sighed, "I need some more clothes since I'm going to be here for a bit." His ears perked up until she shook her head, "But I don't have any money." He smirked and stood up, catching her wrist, and pulling her out the door confused, "B-Boris? What are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder and grinned, "We're going to get you some clothes."

"But how? I don't have any money!" she complained until he motioned to himself and she dug her heels into the ground and with the addition of her dead weight he was thrown off balance and looked back confused. "I'd feel horrible you paying for anything for me, especially cloths. There's no telling how much it'll cost for everything."

He shook his head and picked her up with a determined look and carried, with her complaining the whole way to the store and walked inside. Once he was sure she wouldn't try to run away, then he let her down. He watched amused when she gagged at anything pink and went searching for clothes in her taste and being curious, followed closely behind to see what she did like.

Several of the shirts were tank tops of the darker colours and cargo pants that looked loose and comfy. Serina knew he was following and tried to put going to one part of the store off until the very end, or until he went to see something else but did budge. She smirked as she thought of an idea and tried to get him to go wait at the front of the store for her but he flatly refused. She hung her head as the death march played in her head, but held her head high with a deep blush as she started to walk again.

Boris knew something was up when Rin kept trying to ditch him in the store, but she should've known that she couldn't lose him that easily in such a small place. That's until he noticed the look on her face, along with a dark blush and her heart beating faster than he had grown accustomed to. He was about to question her about it until he glanced ahead of them and noticed what section of clothes they were in. His mind suddenly went blank as he glanced between the underwear and Serine's flushing face as she looked for what she needed. He was about to leave her in peace when he noticed the type of underwear she was picking out and his head tilted to the side, unintentionally imagining her in a pair of dark purple boy cut bottoms and a lacy purple and black bra. He gulped at the size 'D' flashed through his head and quickly looked up at the ceiling when she turned around and faced him.

She tossed a shirt on top of the underwear and pulled Boris up to pay for the clothes then quietly walked back to her house with matching blushes until they were inside and the clothes were put away. Serina took one look at Boris and burst out laughing until she fell on the bed, "That was so embarrassing!" He couldn't help but chuckle at her laughter and bright eyes as she tried to calm down, "At least we didn't run into anyone that we knew. Mary wouldn't have let us live it down." She laughed more as he shuddered at the thought of Gowland making suggestions, more than he already is trying to now and it's only been a day since she's been there.

Serina took in his still red face and smirked, "What's wrong Boris?" He looked back at her and blinked quickly as pointed for him to look in the mirror, then sulked when he noticed the blush almost matched his hair. She grinned, "I warned you to go back to the front of the store."

"I can't help it!" he pouted and flopped down on the bed, making her bounce off the bed for a second, "I'm a cat. And saying something like that was like an invitation for me to investigate!"

She nodded in understanding then looked down at him, "Have you been mentally scarred for life now?" He quickly closed his eyes and she leant closer until she was over him with her head tilted to the side and a confused, lost look on her face when she noticed his blush get worse and could faintly hear the sound of his clock ticking, which was a first. "Hmm?" she leant closer to hear better but didn't realize that she had her hands on either side of his head.

His eye snapped open when he felt the shift on the bed and fidgeted when he realized how close she was to him, "What are you doing Rin?" She didn't answer and leant closer to his chest. She tilted her head to the side and he noticed a happy look on her face, "Rin?"

She looked up at him, locking eyes, then rest her head against his chest making him gasp when he felt her chest pressed against him and the little bit of warmth she had seep into his clothes and skin, it also didn't help that her shirt had rid up slightly and her bare stomach was pressed against his warm skin. She laughed softly when she noticed the ticking get faster as she touched him. She looked back up at his stunned, wide-eyed stare and smiled, "I'm just returning all the times you've listened to my heart and listening to your clock." He seemed to relax until she continued, "You know it's funny," she locked eyes with his, "Your clock got faster the closer I got. Nervous?"

He gulped as she smirked up at him and closed her eyes happily listening to his clock tick away without a problem…until she exhaled and her hot breath hit his neck, then it seemed to stutter. She lifted her head up quickly and looked confused between his chest and his face, "I did something just now, didn't I?" He nodded as she thought back to what she might have done. He prayed she wasn't that smart but bit his lip when a look of realization hit her then she let her eyes trail back up to his as she smirked and leant closer, "What's wrong Boris, you not in control of the situation?"

Serina could tell that she wasn't scaring him or pushing the limits as she watched him then leant down to rest her head on his shoulder near his neck. His clock almost stopped when her chest pressed against his and could almost feel her whole body against his, making his mind go hazy and a purr to erupt in his chest. She laughed at the tickling feeling and reached up to scratch one of his ears gently, until she realized he had buried his nose into the side of her neck and stiffened slightly. She didn't think anything else about it until she felt the collar of her tank top being pulled down a little and jumped as his other arm wrapped around her waist, "B-Boris?"

He purred in response as he took a deep breath of her scent and seemed to growl. She quickly cursed at herself for getting him like this and tried to talk him back to his senses and reality but she came to the conclusion that Boris had went bye-bye for the time being and just hoped he didn't do anything too rash. She tried to roll away but he followed her until she was pinned underneath him and gulped nervously as he started to lick her neck with his sandpaper tongue. Each time sent jolts throughout her body until she felt like she would melt into a puddle until she felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck and whimpered until he licked it once gently. Oh great, she should have known to keep him away from her neck.

Before he could do anything else, the door opened and Gowland walked in with his eyes closed happily smiling, "Hey Serina, would you like to come see my latest…" He opened his eyes to see Boris on top of Serina, "…Ha?" She quickly hit the cat making him fall to the side, and come to his senses, as she rolled away to hide her neck while Gowland grinned, "I knew there was something going on between you two." He sent them both knowing looks, "You should have told me sooner so I wouldn't walk in on you both doing things." He laughed as Boris hissed and Serina stiffened then left the two alone, shutting the door behind him.

Boris looked at Serina, who was still facing away from him, and moved closer as he listened to her frantically beating heart, "You okay Rin? I didn't do anything to you, did I?"

She nodded and chuckled softly, "I'm okay." She kept her hand over her neck and sat up, knowing as he was trained onto her neck where her hand was. "I shouldn't have pushed you that close."

"That close to what?' he looked worriedly as the smell of blood hit his nose. "You're bleeding!"

She nodded and guided his face to the mirror, "And my blood makes a lovely shade of lipstick for you."

He paled and licked the blood away, then gently pulled her hand away to see her neck, "I didn't mean to bite you Rin." He moved closer to her neck until she tried to move away, "One of the many perks of being the cheshire cat, my saliva heals wounds." He waited to see if he would be pushed away, then began to lick her neck, a few times pulling a giggle from her, until he was done and pulled back only to frown. He looked at her confused eyes and sighed, "I didn't mean to do this to you Rin."

"It's healed though right. Isn't that all that matters?" she asked with a sinking feeling.

He shook his head, "Not exactly."

She racked her brain for all information she had ever read about cats until she came to what she needed and blinked as she looked back up to him with her mouth in the shape of a small 'o' as she realized what he meant then snorted, catching him by surprise, "Mary's gonna never leave us alone now."


	8. Chapter 8

She grinned and ran a hand through her hair as Boris stared, "You're not going to try and kill me?" When she shook her head, he gapped, "But this can't be undone now Rin!" She shrugged while he went on a mini panic attack, "You should be mad at me, trying to kick me, punch me, or something." He stopped and noticed her calm face and blinked, "Did you take any medicine that messed with your mind?"

Serina chuckled, "Nope, but like everything else that's happened to me in the past, I'm just quick to come to terms with it." He sat down in front of her and held her face to stare in her eyes. She just smiled and nudged his hands slightly, "I was the one that started it and didn't leave you alone when I noticed you starting to go away mentally. Besides," she smirked, "it kinda doesn't bother me like it would most others. Remember, I never had a normal childhood and was living by myself when I was 13 and forced to grow up then." He blinked as she continued on, "I've been living by myself for five years."

"But that's a bite mark for a mate Rin!" he stared at her as she shrugged and finally decided it was no use trying to get her mad at him and fell back on the bed.

She was freaking out on the inside but knew it wouldn't do any good with what couldn't be changed now then blinked, "Boris?" He looked over to her as she stood up to change into some of her new clothes, "Were you actually _trying_ to make me mad and fight you?" When he covered his face with his arm, she sighed and sat back down beside him, "Yeah, I'm freaking out some on the inside," she moved his arm away to look at him, "But what's done is done." She studied him, "Are you really that upset about being stuck with me?"

"No Rin!" he jumped up and caught her hand. She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him as he blushed then scowled playfully, "How do you always manage to do that?"

She shrugged and stood up, gathering her clothes and walked to the bathroom, "Just lucky I guess kitten." She shut the door and leant against it, listening as she heard Boris start to purr then get onto himself and chuckled as she changed into the matching purple underwear then pulled on another pair of black cargo pants that were only held up by her hips. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, pulling the hair away from her neck and inspected the bite mark that looked nothing more than a scar now. It didn't look as bad as she thought it did and decided to pull her hair up into a high ponytail again. The thought of earlier flashed through her mind and made her heart flutter, then she stared in horror when she knew what was about to happen.

"Rin are you okay?!" Boris burst into the bathroom quickly, "I heard your heart skip…a…lot…" His eyes kept flashing between the mark on her neck to her clearly visible chest and he agreed, purple looked good on her.

She tapped her foot patiently as she waited for his mind to catch back up with the rest of situation until she cleared his throat, "Are your hormones in check there kitten?" A deep rumble started up making her chuckle and shake her head as she turned away and pulled a purple tank top on and turned around to see that same dumb look on his face and snapped her fingers, "I need you to come back to reality Boris."

It took a minute until he shook his head with a red blush and followed Serina back out into the bedroom. She sprawled out on her couch and sighed, "So what should we do for the rest of the day now?"

He shrugged as he lifted her head up and sat her head in hip lap as she studied him questioningly. "Move in with me."

She choked on her own saliva and sat up coughing, "What?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked away with a blush on his pouting face, "Why don't you move in with me? You don't have that much stuff and my room's big enough for the both of us."

She held up her hand to stop him, "Do you know how much chaos is going to ensue when I meet the rest of the role holders? I don't care about the Hatters any," she waved her hand dismissively, "If they didn't learn their lesson the first time, I'll just have to teach them again and Pierce is nothing more than a little brother figure that's scared of you." She smacked him when he grinned proudly, "Still not nice of you by the way."

He pouted, "So what else is there to worry about?"

She held up fingers, "I still have to fight Ace remember." Boris blanched at that as she nodded then held up another finger, "I need to meet Vivaldi and Peter." She shuddered at that thought, "I know what not to do around the Queen of Hearts but won't Peter be able to tell about the mark when he sees it?" Boris nodded proudly until she shook her head, "That potion as made it to where everyone is suppose to love me. How was he with that Alice girl?"

Boris sighed, "Obsessed and stalking her constantly."

"So what might happen when he sees the new foreigner, that he hasn't even met yet, has already been essentially claimed?" she asked calmly as she played gently with his tail.

"He'll try to kill me," he came to the conclusion that was obvious.

She nodded and hugged him tightly, "And I'm not going to let that happen anytime soon, not if I can help it." She pulled away and looked at him, "You're my friend first, and I guess mate," she motioned to the mark, making them both blush, "second. I may have an idea, but I need to talk to Nightmare first." Boris looked confused as she laid her head back in his lap, "Could you rub my face until I fall asleep?"

He nodded slowly, "Sure, but I don't know how that'll make you sleep quickly."

She grinned, "Try it. It's my biggest weakness, right after cats." She winked as he started trailing the back of his fingers across her forehead and down one cheek, then repeated the action to the opposite cheek. He blinked as she sighed happily and he eyes slowly fluttered shut, then grinned as he logged this bit of information away to use later.


	9. Chapter 9

Serina looked around, "Nightmare!"

"You've had your hands full haven't you?" he chuckled behind her.

She turned around and grinned, "Enjoying the break from all the paperwork?" He nodded happily as she sighed, "You know what's happened." He nodded again while she walked up to him, "I'm going to have problems with Peter and need everything in my arsenal to fight him. Got anything that could help?"

He eyed her carefully, already hearing her thoughts, "Like what?"

She smirked, "Got anything to give me permanent cat instincts?" She smiled, "I don't care if it changes any physical appearances," then added as an afterthought, "Cat ears and a tail might be fun."

He chuckled, "Anything that happens will be permanent." She nodded as he gave her a pink bottle. "Have you checked you other vial lately?"

She blinked, "But I've only been here for a day Nightmare, how can it have anything in it," she trailed off as she looked at the almost full vial, then looked up at the smirking incubus, "How?"

"That potion you drank was different from normal. Instead of interacting with all the role holders for many time changes, you just have to meet with everyone at least one. I did this because I wasn't sure if your health could handle it here in Wonderland," he explained.

She rolled her eyes, "Says the constantly ill incubus that refuses to go to the doctor."

He ignored that comment and motioned to the pink bottle, "Put it in your pocket and it'll be there when you wake up. Drink it as soon as you wake up and have fun with the changes!"

Everything faded and Serina opened her eyes to see Boris watching her as she dug in her pocket and pulled out the pink bottle. She sat up and grinned, "I knew he would help."

"What is that suppose to do?" he asked cautiously.

She didn't give him time to respond as she popped to top, "Hello cat instincts, here I come!" and downed the sweet tasting liquid as he gapped at her like she was crazy. He was about to get onto her when movement on top of her head caught his attention. She quickly pulled her hair out of the ponytail and ran her hands through her brown hair gently until she felt something furry and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. She gasped at the pair of perfectly black cat ears sat perched on her head, twitching at everything that sounded new until she heard the ticking of a clock and look at the doorway to the bathroom and noticed Boris giving her a shielded look with his arms crossed.

Her ears instinctively went back as she looked worried, "Y-You're not mad," she took a small step away from him, "are you Boris?" When he kept quiet, she began to panic as her ears flattened to her head and tears pricked her eyes, "I thought this would help with everything." The longer he stayed quiet, the more she began to panic until her chest clenched painfully making her breath hitch and clutch her chest as she panted. "Say something Boris," she pleaded as her heart thrummed painfully against her chest and tears trail down her cheeks as he watched her.

Yeah, he was upset with her for doing something like this. Something could've went wrong. He was more made at Nightmare than her. And the other thing was that he was fighting back from kissing her senseless.

A noise caught his attention as he finally took in her pained appearance and panicked. She had tears trails down her cheeks, ears flat against her head, and clutching her chest tightly trying to breathe and clear her fading vision. He shot forward and caught her as she started to sway, "Rin!"

She looked up at him and whimpered, "Please tell me you're not mad at me."

He shook his head and held her close, "No, I was worried," then mumbled, "I'm mad at Nightmare." He picked her up making her whimper again and looked down, "You have a tail too?" She nodded painfully as he helped her out of her pants, only to be dazed at the underwear until she gave a strained chuckle, "Sorry." He seemed to be thinking about something then picked her up and carried her to her bed and laid her down. "Do you have any more of that medicine?" She nodded and pointed towards the pants she came to Wonderland in. He jumped over and searched all the pockets until he pulled out a small bag and carried it over to Serina as she pulled out a round white pill and a different yellow one, then tried to sit up until Boris helped her up and gave her a water bottle for her to take the medicine. "Give me a minute, you're gonna need different pants now."

Before she could say anything, he disappeared and left her on the bed to realize that she was only in her tank top and boy cut underwear and blushed until she noticed movement to the side and looked over intrigued. By the time Boris came back, he took one look at the girl on the bed and fell over laughing after he shut the door and dropped the bags. She was lying there, petting her long fluffy black tail with a silly grin on her face. She noticed he was back and smiled, "Look what I found, it's so soft!" She blinked then tried to clear her head, "I can never get use to that second pill. It's a nerve pill to relax me."

He laughed as he pulled out several pairs of pants for her to pick from, "I'd say it worked." She stuck her tongue out at him only to make a face and touch her rough tongue confused but interested. "Come on, you can't go around in just your underwear all day," he tried to get her to sit up but she hissed in pain.

She huffed slightly, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He sent her a look and decided to get back at her and reached up to rub her ears gently. "What are you…" She tailed off as a soft rumble answered his touches, making her blush and him laugh until she finally smacked his hand away and grabbed a pair of black pants and noticed they all had places for a tail to come through. After fighting with her tail to get through the hole, she was dressed, sitting on the bed, and drinking her water as her chest finally calmed down. She noticed Boris watching her chest and shrugged, "It happens. If I get too worked up about something, I have a panic attack that makes everything worse."

He looked down guiltily until she stood carefully and grinned at him, "Wanna go freak out the people?"

He stood up and hugged her tightly, "You sure you're okay now Rin?"

"So sure," she began as she nuzzled his neck and smiled, "that I'm taking you up on your offer to move in with you. If it's still up for grabs." He pulled back with wide eyes as she studied his face until he grinned and hugged her tightly.

They walked outside and began to carry her things towards Boris' room when several gasps caught their attention and turned to see Nightmare, Gray, Gowland, and all of the other role holders. Nightmare walked forward, "Well, I'm glad to see that the potion worked like it was suppose to." Boris growled at him, thinking of all the ways to kill the incubus until he looked at Serina, "Serina, this is the rest of the role holders. Everyone, this is the newest foreigner Serina."

"Why does she look like a cat now?" the twins asked everyone's question.

"She wanted the instincts and any other change was just a side effect," Nightmare stated as Boris pulled her closer, feeling protective, and chuckled, "Serina, remember me telling you about the special vial?" She nodded and quickly pulled it out, staring at it along with Boris and Gowland. She looked back at Nightmare, "Drink it and make your decision."

"How is it already full, she just got here yesterday?" Gowland looked confused.

Nightmare chuckled nervously as Gray gave him a look, "Serina has a heart condition that Boris and Julius found out about. Because of it, I didn't know if she would be able to handle the stress of Wonderland without it literally killing her."

Blood scowled, "She did well enough to disarm us."

Boris beamed and hugged Serina proudly as the incubus continued, "The potion she took would make her vial fill up after only meeting a role holder once."

She glanced around at everyone, then noticed the sad look on Boris' face and downed the nasty liquid again quickly, "It doesn't taste better the second time around either but why does it taste different." The cat began to sulk away when she caught his wrist, "I'm staying here." She winked at Gowland then locked eyes with the cat, "I chose you Boris, so you're not getting away from me that easily."

Nightmare grinned, "I tweaked it. Listen Serina." Her new ears perked up as she caught the sound of her heart that seemed to be slowing down to a normal speed and gapped at the incubus with wide eyes. "I got one of those pills of yours and managed to make it permanent."

Boris pushed his ear against her chest and listened as her heart lulled into a calm and steady rhythm, no skips, no speeding up. He looked up and grinned, "Its fixed Rin!" He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back crying.

She let go and hugged Nightmare, still crying, "Thank you." He returned the hug as Gray and Gowland smiled until she pushed the man away and flipped away in time to dodge a sword. She growled, "No Ace."

"Awe, you dodged again!" he whined as he pulled his sword out of the ground.

She dodged around until she smacked him in the back of the head and took his sword away as the others stared with their mouths open. "How many time changes has it been since we agreed on a date to fight?"

"Three," he grinned happily.

She smacked her forehead, "I said I would after 80."

"I thought it was thir-" Serina quickly elbowed Boris and grinned making him catch on to her plan. "She's right you crazy knight. It hasn't been 80 time changes yet."

Ace pouted as Serina tossed his sword back to him and watched him carefully as he put it away and sighed, "Well, ready to go get my things Boris?" He nodded with a grin as Gowland started laughing making the two cringe.

"It looks like I'll have to make sure to knock from now on!"

* * *

**That's it!**

***grins happily***

**Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
